Messages play an important role in society and business because they offer a way for information to be communicated between individuals and/or entities. Messages have been used throughout history, but the manner of relaying messages has frequently changed with advances in technology and communication. For example, in the past, messages were relayed verbally between individuals or written down on a medium, such as paper, and delivered to a desired recipient of the message. Messages could be delivered over long distances with the development of organized mail delivery systems, such as governmental postal services. Delivery of the such messages increased as advances in technology allowed motorized vehicles, such as cars and planes, to replace horses and other earlier message delivery forms.
The invention of the telegraph provided a new mechanism for delivering messages and allowed messages to be rapidly transmitted over large distances. Similarly, the invention of the telephone allowed individuals or entities to personally delivery messages verbally over large distances. The use of answering machines further allowed messages to be delivered verbally even when a recipient of the message was unavailable to answer a telephone call. The invention of the computer, various networks (e.g., the Internet), wireless devices (e.g., cell phones), and the like have likewise provided new mechanisms for delivering messages that allow rapid delivery and dissemination of information over large distances and/or to multiple recipients. For example, individuals and entities often send and receive electronic messages via email, text messaging (e.g., SMS, MMS, and the like), tweets, social media profile updates, and the like.
Due to the importance of messages in society and business, there is a constant need for new and innovative ways to send messages.